Barnyard
Barnyard is a 2006 Cast * Kevin James as Otis, a carefree holstein * Courteney Cox as Daisy, a kind-hearted pregnant yellow heifer and Otis' wife * David Koechner as Dag, a sadistic red coyote, and the leader of his pack * Jeff Garcia as Pip, a wisecracking mouse and Otis' best friend * Tino Insana as Pig, a pig who is Otis' friend * Dom Irrera as Duke, a sheepdog * Cam Clarke as Freddy, a panicky neurotic ferret who is one of Otis' friends * Rob Paulsen as Peck, a rooster who is another one of Otis' friends * Sam Elliott as Ben, a gray bovine who is Otis' adoptive father * Danny Glover as Miles, an elderly mule and Ben's best friend who becomes Otis' friend * Wanda Sykes as Bessy, a sassy brown heifer and Daisy's friend * Andie MacDowell as Etta, a mother hen and Maddy's mother * S. Scott Bullock, John DiMaggio and Maurice LaMarche as Eddy, Igg and Bud, a group of Jersey cattle * Fred Tatasciore as the Farmer * Lloyd Sherr as Everett, an elderly bloodhound * Madeline Lovejoy as Maddy, a chick who looks up to Otis * Nathaniel Stroman as Root, a handsome rooster * Shaggy as Biggie Cheese, a rapping mouse with a heart of gold * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy, Randall Beady, and Pizza Twin #2 * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady, the farmer's neighbor * Jill Talley as Snotty Boy's Mother Plot Otis (Kevin James) is a carefree young cow who prefers playing with his friends rather than accept responsibility. His strict father Ben (Sam Elliott) is the leader of the barnyard. After Otis interrupts a barnyard meeting with his wild antics, Ben has a talk with his son, warning him that he will never be happy if he spends his life partying without acting more maturely. Otis ignores his advice and leaves to have fun with his friends Pip the Mouse (Jeff Garcia), Freddy the Ferret (Cam Clarke), Peck the Rooster (Rob Paulsen) and Pig the Pig (Tino Insana). That same day, Otis meets a pregnant cow named Daisy (Courtney Cox), who is accompanied by her friend, Bessy (Wanda Sykes). That night, the animals throw a party in the barn. All the animals at the barnyard are there except Ben, who guards the fence line. Otis is assigned a shift along with Ben, but Otis talks himself out of work. Before Otis leaves, Ben tells him that the night he found him as a baby calf stumbling alone in the meadow, he swore he saw the stars dance, thus giving him reason to know his place was at the farm. Later, Ben takes on a pack of coyotes led by Dag (David Koechner), plundering the chicken coop. He manages to fight off the pack until he is bitten on the leg by the red coyote, making him fall. The Coyotes pile on Ben, but he manages to grab Dag and escapes the pile. He threatens to punch Dag but lets him go, scaring away him and the coyotes. Ben falls on the ground, exhausted. Otis is alerted and he runs outside to his father, who dies in his arms. The next morning, Ben is buried on a hill by the farmer (Fred Tatasciore), and the other animals mourn Ben after the farmer leaves. After Ben's death, all the animals elect Otis as the new leader of the barnyard. Otis shirks his duties by leaving Freddy and Peck in charge of the coop, then helps the trouble-making "Jersey Cows"; Eddy, Igg, and Bud (S. Scott Bullock, John DiMaggio, and Maurice LaMarche) teach a lesson to a mean, fat youngster called Snotty Boy (Steve Oedekerk) for cow-tipping, eluding the police along the way. Later that night, when Otis is holding Daisy's hoof under the starlight, he overhears the coyotes chasing a rabbit and leaves Daisy to pursue the coyotes and avenge his father's death. Otis tries to attack Dag and his pack but is outnumbered. Since Otis is weaker, Dag proposes a deal: he and his pack will take various barnyard animals at random times and that, if Otis tries to stand up to them, they will slaughter everyone at the barnyard. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that his chances of victory are slim. The next morning, before leaving, Otis is informed that the Coyotes took some hens including Maddy (Madeline Lovejoy), a little chick who is one of Otis' friends. Otis realizes that he has been fooled by Dag, as he was not expecting him and the coyotes until tonight, and sets off to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives to fight the pack and gains the upper hand for a moment, but then Dag bites him in the leg and he is easily defeated; however, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles (Danny Glover), Ben's old friend, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis. Dag tries to attack Otis from behind, but Otis is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Otis catches Dag by the throat and hits his head on a window. He threatens to punch Dag like Ben did. But, Otis warns him to never come back. Otis then swings Dag out of the junkyard with a golf club, finally avenging his father's death. After hijacking a biker gang's motorcycles from the diner, Otis and the rest make it back to the barn to witness Daisy giving birth to a calf that she names Li'l Ben. Otis then takes full responsibility and becomes the new leader of the barnyard as he watches the stars of himself, Daisy and Lil' Ben dance just like Ben said. Mrs. Beady gets ready for bed, but she noticed that Wild Mike is on top of her head.Category:2006 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated films Category:The Films that Andrew Scholte has Liked